Trapped!
by jadeykinns
Summary: Eli is defenseless against his rival Twist, but when a unexpected turn of events happen and they become trapped at the bottom of a cavern, they decide to play games and get on each others nerve to past the time... Everyone loves truth or dare.ELIXTWIST, NO OC's!


**Authors note:- Ok I ****was pushed**** and I did not jump. I had ****a idea**** and I ****was told**** to do it. Anyways this is my first type of story that has this sort of thing involved... I'm just trying ****to be**** more creative some how I guess. I also have not seen many fanfics on her that are ElixTwist related. please don's bite my head off if you don't like it, if you do the please review your thoughts and any ideas you had that you would like me to write.**

"Quick guys, go and get the others" Eli told his trusted companion of slugs. Burpy and the other slugs nodded to their fearless friend and hopped as fast as their little bodies could do, hoping to get to other members of the Shane gang.

"Aww, how cute… too bad you wont be here when they come back Eli Shane" said a voice in the shadows. Blond hair, blue eyes and the apprentice of Dr Blakk, Twist. He had his blaster towards his blue haired enemy, he cornered Eli up against the cavern wall, underneath a over hang of a cliff. Eli was running out of options, he lost his blaster and he did not have his slugs, the only thing he could do was reason with the man.

"Look Twist, it don't have to be like end like this, Blakk has corrupted your mind with revenge. We were friends…. Best friends, family? Don't tell me there was nothing there cause I know there was Twist" Eli shouted. Twist looked up at the boy with a surprise looked on his face. He was sort of shocked of what he just said. Friends? Family? Maybe there was a moment where he thought he had friends and had a family, but the memories of his father came flooding back making him angry. Eli will never really understand how Twist felt of that day, he saw his own father gone before his eyes all because of Eli's father. He would never forgive him.

"You will never understand how I felt that day Eli, I saw my father die on that day, so…. So you don't know what it feels like, truly." Twist started a fast pace walk towards Eli, he was in a state of rage towards Eli. He got closer and closer until the cold rim of Twist blaster was directly on Eli's chest. At this range Eli would surely be dead, Eli took a deep breath and look at Twist's eyes.

"Please Twist, I'm sorry for what happened but doing this wont solve anything" Eli raised his arms slowly up towards Twist's blaster, his fingers lightly touched the side if his blaster until twist snapped and pushed Eli's hands out-of-the-way ready to blast. Eli had no choise but to defend himself in hand to hand combat and get that blaster out of his hand. Eli shoved Twist back a bit and tried to grab Twist's hand, but he was too quick and dodged out-of-the-way. Eli tried a second attempt while Twist went to punch for the face, Eli swiftly moved out-of-the-way and grabbed Twist's hand. He started to bang it up against the cavern wall, he done it again but harder to knock the blaster out of his hand, only this time he did more than knock the blaster out of the blond teens hand, he also shot the slug that was in it too, a ghouled Rammstone slug shot up high in the air and blasted the top of the cavern overhang. The two boys look up toward the cavern ceiling and saw big boulders speeding down towards them. Both Eli and Twist started to make a run for it. They both swiftly moved away from the passing boulder which started to make cracks in the ground and holes stated to form below. Twist sped past Eli and managed to dodge the big boulder that make a humongous hole in the ground. Eli was a bit on the caution side, and getting near misses but still he kept on until 'SLAM' Eli tripped over some of the rubble and landed flat on the ground. Eli looked behind to see the big hole in the ground getting bigger and bigger and it was coming to wards him. Eli looked over to his old friend as he ran, their was no chance of Twist helping him up, Eli would have to do it alone. The gap in the ground started to give way underneath his legs, the blue haired boy started to grab anything he could reach to pull himself up but just as he was about to get out of the gap in the ground a large rock hit Eli's arm having it trapped, Eli screams in weight of the big boulder on his arm

"AHHHHHH"

Twist attention was diverted to nemesis Eli trapped, helpless, Twist saw a way out and then he saw a way to help, he had to chose, live and never have the chance to get rid of Eli personally or save him and have Eli getting the wrong idea. Twist looked again at the helpless Shane and saw the ground starting to crumble below him. Twist started to run toward the Shane and tried to get the bolder off his arm. Eli looked up, surprised to see him helping,

"Twist what are you doing? Get out of here" Eli shouted, still in pain

"Save yourself Twist" Eli shouted again.

"No Eli, im not taking orders from you" Twist said, still trying to lift the bolder off his arm. The ground crumbled more toward Twist, the ground started to shake until the ground beneath them collapsed around them sending them down below the cavern. The boys started to fall toward the darkness below knowing they might never come back alive from this. The light got dimmer and dimmer until suddenly darkness.

The rocks could still be heard a bit in the distance as Twist woke up off the cold hard ground, he stared to look around, there was not much light but he could make out a lot of thing in the dark. He started to look for a exit; there did not seem to be one, he was trapped. The bland head boy looked around more to see a familiar figure on the floor not so far away from him. It was Eli and he looked to be knocked out cold. Twist got up and started to walk toward the boy on the floor. He was covered in some scrapes and cuts also a few bruises. The only thing that caught Twists attention as Eli's arm, it was broken, you could tell just by looking at it. Eli needed medical attending but there was nothing to help Eli with. Twist looked down again on the boy. Why should twist help him, he was the enemy and he did not like him so much to actually hate him but they were both stuck, no slugs, no blasters, no way out. Twist looked around to find a splint to put across Eli's arm. On the walls were roots from the plants above but only the end of them, they must be pretty far down. Twist started to pluck some of the roots together to make the splint more stronger. He went back to Eli, who was still unconscious on the floor, now all that Twist had to was attached it to his arm, without hurting him. Twist looked around the small trapped cave he was in, but there was nothing he could use. Twist looked on his jacket sleeve which was a bit torn up.

"I guess this will have to do" twist grabbed the top of the sleeve and ripped it clean on his arm, exposing his toned muscular arms. He ripped the sleeve in to more strips to tie up the roots to Eli's arm. He carefully place his arm straight and tied it up together. After he was done he laid Eli down on his back. Now that Twist had a sleeve missing maybe he could use some of the roots of the wall and build a fire to warm up, who know when they would be found, the rest of the Shane gang should be coming, but who know when and if they even find them. The blond boy started to gather up some more roots and put them in a between him and Eli. Twist started to think, how was he going to light this up. Twist started to pat around his pockets and found nothing to light a fire with, then he looked over at Eli. He thought maybe Eli had something on him to light a fire with. Twist crawled his way to the boy and started to pat around his pockets. He never imagined he would be doing this, his hands wandered around Eli's cold body but there was nothing at the front. But there was some pockets at the back of is trousers. Twist started to go red, that's where Eli's ass was and he would have to touch it to find if there was anything in the pockets. Twist took a deep breath and started to slip his hand underneath Eli; so not to wake him up. He continued until he found a pocket at felt like it had something in it. He reached in and grabbed whatever it was, he started to pull his hand out to see what he found. It was flint and steel. Perfect! Twist was able to start a fire and warm up a bit. He looked at the boy next to him. He was so peaceful, Twist was thankful that he was not awake or Eli would be getting the wrong idea. Twist started to gaze on the fire and started to think. Eli was a good friend to him and still consider him family even after the betrayal, Eli still didn't give up on him and now he was alone with this boy, who should be his enemy, so why does it not feel like that now? Why don't he just finish him now? Why?

1 hour later

The bright blue eyes started to shine through his eyelids. His vision started to come to focus to find a fire in front of him and a blond haired figure too. Eli started to get up but a terrible pain forced him back down. Eli looked at his arm to find it all patched up with yellow cloth and what appears to be roots from a plant.

"you should take it easy Eli, you have broken your arm" Twist said still looking at the fire.

"y….you did this to my arm….err thanks I guess" Eli replied

"don't mention it….seriously don't" Twist said back. Eli looked over at Twist. The yellow cloth was from Twist's jacket. He tore off his sleeve to help him. Eli thought a bit differently about Twist, maybe he could change Twist, could they still be friends.

"Sorry about your jacket Twist" Eli said. "errrr….. So how long was I out?

"Not long enough" Twist said in a annoyed voice

"hey! I was only asking" eli glanced around the cave "so no exit then?"

"no, otherwise I would have left you here a long time ago. Were trapped" Twist said continuing to looking to the fire. Eli looked toward the blond headed teen in front of him. His arm was muscular and cut in the right places, he had a few scrapes and scars. Eli continued to look at Twist's arm like he was obsessed with it.

"See something you like Eli?" Eli looked over to Twist, he noticed him look at at his arm like some sort of school girl who had a crush on him.

" Errrr. I was just wondering where you got all them scars from?" Eli asked, covering up his tracks.

"Ohh. I've made some enemies Eli, way before I met you" twist said looking deep into Eli's eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eli asked

"Why would you want to know?"

"Just to make convocation"

"Well too bad, cause I'm not saying a thing" Twist turned away and looked in another direction

"Ok then what do you want to do?" eli asked him, maybe doing something with him will get on his good books for the time being. Twist gave a thought for a moment and then a smirk

"how about truth or dare?" twist raised a eyebrow to the Shane. "you can go first" Eli looked up at the blond man and thought of a way to get some answers from him, this was a opportunity.

"truth or dare Twist?" Eli asked

"truth" Twist replied

"ok, why did you really join Blakk" Eli look right into his eyes, he knew there was something more to his revenge story

"The pay. The pay was good. If I did my revenge all by myself I properly be toast about now. But Blakk has the resources and I get paid for it too. Now then its my turn. Truth or dare?"

"umm…truth" Eli replied back

"There something I really want to know Eli with you being so popular. Have you ever dated anyone?" Eli blushed at Twist's question, he never thought Twist would ask a question so privet, well the Shanes was know for its secrets.

"Come on Eli, I want to know all of your little dirty secrets" Twist gave Eli such a dirty look but Eli was not going to fall for that next time.

"Well no, I haven't dated anyone, not even crush or a snuggle or a kiss and I don't intend to go on a date, not until Slugterra is safe from people like you"

"Ha, people like me? I can be worse you know" Twist laugh at Eli's face, still with a dirty grin on his face.

"Ok then, whatever. Truth or dare Twist?" Eli asked.

"Dare Eli Shane" Twist answered Eli.. Eli gave a good thought on how to some how humiliate Twist. An idea soon popped into his head

" Well I dare you only to say nice things for 2 minuets, lets see if you got a kind heart in you Twist"

"Dame you El.."

"ah… nice things Twist" Eli cut in. Twist gave Eli such an evil glare to his eyes but maybe he could turn it around, make Eli wish he regret saying that.

"Ok Eli sorry about that, it's just I never thought you see me as a cold-hearted person. I think you're a great leader, and you was my best friend" Eli just grind at Twists words as he continued " it's a shame that we had to cut our friendship a bit short Eli, I was really really starting to like you" Twist added

"Ha, I doubt that Twist. You wanted revenge, you got it. We were never friend" Eli seemed confused, it seemed like a performance for Twist but some how deep inside Eli wanted to believe them things he was saying.

"I don't think you understand Eli, I mean really like you. I kind of…. Well had a…crush on you" Twist gave such a cute face towards Eli. 'Wait a minute' Eli thought, did he hear that correctly or did he just imagine in. Was Twist pulling his leg? Eli slowly looked toward the face Twist was making, did he really mean that. He was a guy and he was Twist; he could mess with your head sometimes.

"You know Eli…" Twist started to crawled towards Eli, still with that cute look on his face. He got up next to Eli's face and leaned in closer to his ear, he started to whisper " I still got 30 seconds left of my dare….. I could be more than nice, if you want me to? His whisper send chills down Eli's spine. Eli never thought Twist would go this far. What did Twist mean by more than nice?

"Wh….what do….do you mean….. more than nice?" Eli gulped with Twist so close to him, he could feel he hot breath on his neck. It was making him blush so much.

"Oh I think you know Eli, you know your quite cute from this angle" Twist swerved his way round to the front of Eli's face, cupping the bottom of his chin. He looked deep into the big blue eyes of the Shane boy. The heat of Eli face could be felt, Eli wanted to pull away so badly but he couldn't, was Twist just messing with him again? Twist started to close his eye slowly and started to aim for Eli's lips. Eli's eyes widen to surprise, Twist was going to go this far with a dare. Twist got closer and closer. Eli just closed his eyes shut, trying not to imagine what was going to happen next until Twist chuckled a bit.

"Sorry Eli time is up." Twist opened his eyes a little to see the little brats face, he bet Eli was so shocked right now. But to Twist surprise Eli eyes was also shut too, Twist blushed a little. 'Dame that boy.' Twist's plan was going ever so well until this. Eli suddenly opened his eyes to find Twist inches from his face, lips almost touching. He could feel his body heat again his own.

"T…Twist?" Eli said in a soft tone voice. His eyes looked deep into his enemy, Twist eyelids fell down half way to look at Eli with such passion. Eli look at him in the same way too. Twist made it this far, he thought he could humiliate Eli but instead he just ending up humiliating himself.

" I'm sorry Eli…. I went to far, you win" Twist pull away from, looking away from Eli, he was so embraced by what he just did. Eli looked so disappointed, if it did go any further Eli would have had his first kiss. Eli looked down to the ground, feeling a bit disappointed, he knew twist was messing with him. He started to get a bit angry with Twist action, leaving him hanging like that. Eli thought of something that just might get him a bit of sweet revenge.

"Twist… you didn't go far enough" Twist turned around to Eli's word, Eli rushed toward twist face without stopping, putting his hand on top of the blond boy's face, his lips softly touched the other lips. Eli kissed Twist. He continued to leave is lips of his enemy's. Twist's face was in shock. Eli was kissing him, I was only meant to be a joke but he guessed Eli had really had feeling for him or something. Twist closed his eyes and cupped both of the Shane's cheeks in his hands, he deepened the kiss. Eli was surprised too. It was only meant to scare him off not make him want it more than him but Eli was enjoying his first kiss, his hands wandered down to Twist neck while Twist started to tug on them blue locks of hair. Their bodies got closer together, it was heating up quite fast. Twist started to plant light kisses on the boys neck and shoulders, making Eli moan in pleasure.

"T…Twist do you really want this" Eli asked the other.

"What they don't know can't hurt them right? Our dirty little secret Eli" Twist continued to kiss the boy's neck, he also started to put his hand under the boy's shirt, lightly touching Eli's sensitive skin. Eli wanted more! This was his first, he wanted to enjoy every moment of it. Eli started tugging on the blonds' shirt wanting to take it off but it seemed to be stuck somewhere.

"You want me to take it off, Eli?" Twist said.

"Yes Twist I want it off" and with that Twist pulled at the end of his top and up and over his chest, revealing his small, tight waist , his tough six-pack and his wide chest and muscular arms. Eli could not resist but putting his hands on top of that six-pack and his waist. Eli never thought he would look at another man in this way before, he like Twist as a friend but a lover. Well Eli would just have to find out for himself. Twist grabbed Eli's face and planted another kiss of them lips, this kiss soon turned in to a passionate snog between the two. The fire that still burned next to them made things let more heated, the two could not keep their hands of each other. Twist pulled up Eli's top over his head, exposing his body. The blond teen slipped his tongue into the Shane's mouth, making the snog deeper and more sexier. Eli kept exploring Twist's perfectly sculpted body, lightly touching him in sensitive places making him moan into the kiss with pleasure. Eli was pushing Twist's pleasure over the edge and the next thing he knew, he was pushed down onto the cold rocky floor. Twist mounted on top of the blue headed Shane, his hands on the ground placed both sides of his Eli's head, he leaned down to kiss the boy's soft lips once more.

"I guess you got the better of me Eli Shane. I just want more of you , a lot more of you." Twist said to Eli.

" I want more of you too" Eli replied to his lover " we could keep going until they find us. It might be a while" Eli pulled Twist towards his own and started to kiss the blonds lips again. Twist relaxed on top of Eli, their bodies touching together, his hands on the Shane's face. They share such a passionate moment in there little trapped cave, the small cave was filled with love, moaning and pleasure. They couldn't keep their hands off each other.

A couple of hours later they were rescued by the rest of the Shane gang and both went their separate ways, they vowed to keep seeing each other in secret and keeping their dirty little secret with them all the way. Another Shane secret.

THE END?

**Authors note number 2:-I'm still blushing over what i writ... sounds too cheese somehow. please review on my crap fanfic... we can only imagine what happened in that cave... I'm not writing stuff like that... yet**


End file.
